The Lion and The Lamb
by BlackRabbit96
Summary: Every vampire knew who he was; they all feared his name. He was Aro's protege, and he was just as ruthless, if not more so, than Aro. Edward Masen had little remorse for life; both vampire and human. He had many lovers throughout the years, but disposed of them within a years time. No one had ever really struck an interest in him. Until her.
1. Prologue

**Hello, hello! Yes, I'm starting a new story! This is one is very different from I Can See You? Firstly, it's not a Jacob an OC story. This story is about Edward and Bella, but it's a little darker than Twilight. Honestly, I came up with this after watching Interview with the Vampire. This chapter is a short prologue of Edward's past, so let me know what you think! I'd also like to thank my amazing Beta music04goddess. She also has a view Edward and Bella fanfics, all human, but you should definitely check them out! Thanks again for reading!**

When I was young, I thought I knew what was best; I thought I knew what I wanted. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I was born in 62 BC in Rome, Italy. I grew up surrounded by war and power-hungry individuals. My father was a wealthy Senator who lost his wife, my mother, when she gave birth to me. I often believed this was why he hated me so much. He was a very malicious man, my father, and I loathed him more than anyone in the world. . As deep as that hate was, I'm told I grew up to be much like him. He and I often bickered about the stupidest things but one fight that he won was over who I would marry. I wanted to marry an average looking plebeian girl and live a simple life, but father wouldn't allow that. I was arranged to marry a wealthy senator's daughter at the age of sixteen. My younger self was furious at the time; perhaps I still am angry at the events that unfolded. We married in 46 BC, and had our first child, a son, in 45 BC. My father was thrilled. His son was married to a well off young woman, whom had produced a son to carry on his family name. I had also just recently become a Senator at the time.

My life took a drastic turn in 44 BC. The Senate was getting anxious now that Julius Caesar had declared himself dictator for life. Caesar was a clever man, I still remember him to this day, but his biggest downfall was declaring himself dictator; the fool. My father and I, along with the rest of the Senate, stabbed Caesar to death on March 14, 44 BC. Chaos immediately followed The Populous were outraged at the assassination of a man they loved dearly. A riot started in the heart of the city, and Brutus desperately tried to calm people down with no success. During the commotion, many of the Senators went home, myself included. On my way home I was snatched from the streets and dragged into an alleyway. I was met with a pair of blood red eyes that starred into my soul; the eyes looked at me curiously and calculating. I struggled in the man's hold, but he had an iron grip on my arms. "You're different than the rest," He murmured to himself. "Perhaps I will let you live." I felt my blood run cold at his words, but before I could try and escape, again, the man bit into my neck with razor sharp fangs. The pain was absolutely excruciating; like a fire spreading throughout your body. It wasn't long until I passed out.

I remember waking up feeling worse than death; I was weak and could barely sit up. The room I was in wasn't my own, and I knew I had never been in a room like it before. The curtains to the window were drawn shut, not allowing the morning sunlight to stream in. Candles littered the room, but instead of adding light they seemed to make the room darker. In the corner of the room was a chair and in the chair was the man who had attacked me. He watched me with an evil glint in his eyes. "You woke sooner than I expected," He said as he stood up and walked towards the bed. I moved further back on the bed, and he laughed at my cowardness.

"There's no need to be afraid, young one," He cooed and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I was uncomfortable, but he seemed to enjoy making me squirm.

"Who are you?" I asked as I tried to appear brave.

"Not who, but what," He corrected me, but that just confused me even more. "I'm not human and neither are you. I'm a vampire."

"Am I a vampire?" I asked.

He laughed at my question and shook his head. "No. Not yet at least." He sat on the edge of the bed. "You are not human, but you're not a vampire. Last night I bit you, and nearly drained you dry. Nearly being the key word. I saw something in you that night, I'm not exactly sure what, but something in me told me not to kill you. Instead of draining you I left some of your blood in your system, and my venom mixed in with what little blood you had left. Thus, beginning the process of vampirism, but the next stage results in a decision you must make."

I was still in shock from what he was telling me. A part of me didn't want to believe him, but I knew deep down that everything he was saying was true. "What's the decision I have to make?"

The man smirked at that. "Whether you want to live or die." He stood up and began to stroll around the room. "You see, in order to complete the transformation you must drink human blood. If you don't drink within twenty-four hours, your body will finish decaying and you will die." He looked over at me then. "I'm guessing you can already feel yourself weakening." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I gave a slight nod, and he continued, "As is expected. You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours, so it's critical you make a decision soon."

"If I do not…drink blood, I shall die?" I asked. I wanted to be certain that what he was saying was true.

He gave a short nod. "Yes, my dear boy. Dead as the man you stabbed yesterday evening." I flinched remembering the way my dagger had cut into Caesar's side. "But if you drink," He continued, "then you shall become like me; powerful and immortal." I thought about what he had said; powerful and immortal. These were things everyone in this time wanted. My decision was an easy one to make.

"Whose blood shall I drink?" I remember asking.

The man laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew I saw something in you! We will rule the world, my boy! You and I; no one will stop us." He brought me my first kill that night; a young whore who would amount to nothing in our society. I remember feeling a thirst like none I had ever felt before; my throat was burning and my gums felt numb from a pressure that I didn't understand. He cut the crock of her neck lightly, and I tentatively reached out and began to drink her blood. The minute her blood touched my tongue I went into a frenzy. My fangs protruded from the top of my gums, allowing me to rip into my preys flesh. I could feel her blood run throughout my undead veins; filling me with a supernatural strength that I now possessed. Her blood was gone in a matter of seconds. I dropped her limp body to the floor and whipped the blood from my lips. I remember feeling no remorse for her dead soul.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am so sorry this has taken me forever to post, but I've been very busy. My Beta actually hasn't reviewed this chapter, because she's been busy as well, but I really wanted to get something out to you guys, so I hope it's okay! When my Beta does review this I will upload the edited version. But now that that's over with...THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This story got a lot of views, reviews, favorites, and alerts, and I am so happy and thankful for that! I also don't own Twilight!

So thank you to Angel-Peyr, Bella Baby24, BellaBrat, DarcyFanGirl6, Darth Rabbits, Edwardloverforever7, Erilu77, High Priestess of Wallflowers, , Nguyen, Kathryn L. Malone, Kokoro-Yolin-chan, MamaM, MuyBien, Natsar, NikitaNightfall, Nyx Farsiris, Siennaxx2010, Stephanie Jean Snape, SunflowerFran, Waiting on Summer, acw1, bandit32,berryness, blue eyed vamp, brokenlove81, burntmatchrekindled, bzwifenmom24-7, cbmorefie, dcfoster1932, edwarda1999, edwardharrymuse 17, jay7795, latinadecorazo, sharer, shortstuff628, trutwilightfantasy, vraylle for adding this story to their alerts!

Thanks to DarcyFanGirl6, GabzR, Izuchna83, , Kathryn L. Malone, LaurelSL, MuyBien, NikitaNightfall, bzwifenmom24-7, cryineyes, eschoenh, jasper100, oleto95, pdllss244 for adding this story to their favorites!

 **Guest:** Thanks! Glad you like it :)

 **Guest:** That's interesting. I never thought of that.

 **jay7795:** Yes Edward is really old! Haha he was born in 62 BC and turned in 44 BC so he is 18, and yes, Aro did turn him. Thanks for the review!

 **vampiregirl2293:** Well I'm glad you are giving it a chance! Thanks so much!

 **acw1:** thanks for the smiley face :)

 **Harriet:** Thank you!

 **Erilu77:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

I sighed in irritation and looked down at my now blood stained suit. "Now look what you made me do. I ruined a perfectly good suit," I tisked and looked at my victim. The victim, James, coughed up more blood and groaned in pain. I took my blood stained suit jacket off and threw it on the ground; it was ruined now anyways.

"James, I'm sadly not impressed with you," I said as I rolled up my sleeves and walked around him. "You were easy to find, and even easier to break." James Hunter was a skilled hunter and tracker. He enjoyed inflicting pain on people, and though I admired that in a vampire he had gone too far this time.

James glared up at me. "Just go ahead and kill me, Masen."

I smirked and gripped onto the back of James' seat with my left hand. "Now, where's the fun in that?" I asked leaning in closer to James. He tensed up and started to struggle against the restraints. "I have so much planned for our time together, James, and I plan to enjoy it." James paled at my words, and I smirked as I stood up straight. I walked over to the metal table in the corner and looked down at my possessions. I ran my finger over the multitude of knives, saws, and other torture devices. I lingered over one piece and then smirked as I picked it up. It was a metal head piece with multiple needles around the band. Each needle can be slowly twisted into the person's skull and to their brain. It was painful; I loved it. For added affect, I dipped the needles into dead man's blood. Dead man's blood will weaken and eventually kill a vampire if they ingest it.

I turned towards James and waved the tool at him. "What do you think of this one, friend?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

To keep me from seeing the tears in his eyes, or to stop himself from crying, James squeezed his eyes shut. "Edward, I've told you everything I know. Just stop."

I fastened the head piece onto James' head. "I don't think, James. The fun has just begun."

* * *

I watched as the blood ran down my hands and mixed with the water in the sink. Marcus was taking care of James' dead body, and Jane was in the process of getting me a new suit. I was still mad at the bastard for splattering blood all over it. I dried my hands off and walked back into my room to see Aro, my maker, sitting on my bed.

"Aro," I said and nodded at him. "What brings you to my room this late?"

Aro smiled and stood. "Edward, my boy. I heard about your fun with our friend James today. As always I'm impressed."

I threw the hand towel in the hamper and pulled a t-shirt over my head. "I aim to please, Aro."

Aro laughed and smiled. "Yes and you never disappoint. Which is why I have a new job for you."

"A new job already?" I asked and leaned against the wall.

"Yes and one that I am quiet sad to be giving you," Aro said as he walked around my room. I raised my eyebrow at this. Aro was never said about giving me jobs to do. "You see," He continued, "an old friend of mine is causing some trouble. You remember Carlisle Cullen, don't you?"

"Carlisle?" I asked surprised. "Of course I do, but what has he done?" Carlisle use to be a member of the Volturi a long time ago. He was very wise, and very kind, but he soon grew tired of the Volturi. Carlisle actually had remorse for human life, and decided he couldn't continue murdering people, so he left the Volturi and adopted an animal diet. It was disgusting. Besides his weird diet, Carlisle was an outstanding citizen. I don't know what he could have done wrong.

"Yes, our dear friend Carlisle has done something he shouldn't have," Aro said and picked up an old knickknack of mine. He twirled it in his hand; lost in thought. "He has been hiding something of importance from me; something valuable."

"Something valuable? Like a weapon?"

Aro set down my knickknack and turned to me. "A girl."

I frowned. "A girl? What's so important about a girl?"

"She's a hybrid, Edward," Aro said smiling. "Half vampire and half human. The only one of her kind."

I was intrigued. A half vampire and half human hybrid; how was that possible, and how did Carlisle come to posse her? Instead of asking these questions I asked, "Is she dangerous?"

Aro shrugged and walked over to me. "I'm not sure, but I want you to bring her to me." I nodded. That should be easy enough. There's no way she could be stronger than me.

"Edward," Aro said with a serious look on his face. "You are to bring her to me no matter what. If anyone stands in your way kill them. Even Carlisle." I nodded, and Aro smiled and left my room. He didn't need to tell me twice; he knew I would kill Carlisle and his coven if I had to.


	3. Chapter 2

Well hello! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to upload anything, but college has been very, very busy this semester, and I apologize. Just a little bit of a warning, I literally, and I mean literally, just wrote this chapter. I didn't look over anything, and I hope it's okay. I just really wanted to get something out for you guys. Now, just a heads up, this chapter is told from Isabella's point of view, but next time I post we will be back to Edward's. I never really planned on writing from her POV, but I figured it would be good for the reader to see the difference in Edward and Bella's lifestyle and personalities. Once again, sorry it took me so long.

 **I would like to thank** AAshleyrc, Brucas True Love, Catie Jane, FableOfThePandaBear, Gold1Fire, Honeypots, Ilovevampiresangels, Jessifer79, Miznana, Potterdancer616, PrincessB14, Sarah5491, .reader, Styleluv25, TARDISLover6, VAMPaddict222, VintageLily0128, Angiespalace, ash and fire, , cumminsail, dandykid142, dexronon13, eamc2009, estefanialopezchio, henniy, iluvTwilight154, lantus123, leelolalee, lola74, marlane, 24, pcurrydiana, shena03, sirerauvie, tbeans3, twilightfan778, twinicole, **for following this story!**

 **I would like to thank** Annalisa89, Jessifer79, Miznana, PrincessB14, StarStruck75, Twilightlovespell1901, alex121, angiespalace, bellaeve1234567890, cheatedwithmy360, dandykid142, eamc2009, ffictionreader01, iluvTwilight154, mads410, marlane, 24, shortcake0313, smexy-bella, srgarner21, twilightfan778, wizards30, xxWishfulThinkingxx **for adding this story to their favorites!**

 **Jessifer79:** Hope I didn't keep you waiting!

 **acw1: (:**

 **iluvTwilight154:** Thank you! Hope you like this chapter **!**

 **Jay7795:** Hahaha hmmm we will see. I love Carlisle, but Edward, well, we will have to see what happens

 **Erilu77:** haha yep! I hybrid! Hope you like this chapter!

 **SunFlowerFran:** I know ): I love Carlisle, but….we will see

 **Anonymous** : I am! I've just been really busy. Hope I didn't keep you too long!

Bella's POV

"Isabella! Where are you?!" I heard his taunting voice yell from behind me. I needed to hide and quickly. I looked around my surroundings and tried to find the best hiding spot I could. I growled to myself. It wouldn't matter where I hid. They would still be able to smell my scent.

"Maybe we should split up? She can't run from both of us?" A second voice said. Split up? No! I looked around my surroundings some more and spotted a river not far off. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but it should mask my scent. I ran as fast as I could and dived down into the river. I needed to focus. I couldn't let them find me. I heard muffled talking above me and then the sound of feet running on the opposite side of the river. They were gone. I had thrown them off track.

I quickly swam to the top and took a deep breath, but before I could pull myself out of the river and pair of strong arms grabbed me tightly. "Got you!" His booming voice yelled in my ear. I tried to pull away, knowing what he was going to do next, but I wasn't strong enough. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I heard a squishing sound, and then felt his hand rub mud into my hair.

"Ugh! Emmett! I swear I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at my older brother.

He just laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Aww, come on, Bells. You know I love you."

I glared at Emmett, and then turned around as I heard my other brother, Jasper, laugh slightly to himself. "You have to admit, "Jasper said. "It was pretty easy to find you, Bella."

"Jazz is right, Bella. We could hear you dive into the river," Emmett said smirking at me. I glared at both of my smirking brothers and did the only thing I could think of; I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

Emmet laughed and picked me up. "Love you, Bella," He said smiling and carried me out of the water.

Jasper shook his head at both of us. "You two can be so childish," He mumbled with a smile on his face and started to walk back to the house.

"Hey, at least I'm not a stick in the mud," Emmett said as smiling and followed behind Jasper.

"Now, now, little brother, I'm not a stick in the mud. I just know what makes mom mad, and dirty vampires walking into her house, well, that won't make her very happy," He said giving Emmett and I a quick once over. Emmett and I both cringed. Jasper was right, mom hated when we ruined the house.

Jasper walked up the back porch and looked back at us. "I'll bring y'all out some clothes. You can wash up with the hose."

Emmett sat me down on the ground and sat on the porch steps. "Y'all are gonna make mom mad. Psh, goody-two-shoes," Emmett said trying to impersonate Jasper's accent.

I giggled and sat down next to my giant of a brother. "Hey, you were the one to jump into the river and throw mud in my hair. Jasper probably told you to wait until I got out, didn't he?" Emmett didn't answer, and I smirked. "That's what I thought. So don't blame him for you getting dirty."

Emmett frowned and looked at me. "Yeah, well, you were the one you decided to go in the river in the first place."

"You and Jazz randomly decided to attack!" I yelled at him laughing.

Emmett smiled and threw his arm around me. "We just like messing with you, Bells. No harm done." I smiled and shook my head. No matter how old Emmett was, or how big he looked, he was just a big kid inside. The sound of the sliding glass door caught both of our attentions, and we turned around to see our mom, Esme Cullen, standing in the door way. I stood up smiling, but the smile quickly fell from my face when I took in my mother's appearance. She was pale, and was nervously wringing her hands together; there was a sense of fear in her eyes.

"Mom," I asked frowning. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer, and I felt Emmett stand up next to me. "Is it dad? Is he okay?"

Esme looked at Emmett and then back to me. "You, you both need to come inside," She whispered and turned and walked back into the house.

I gave Emmett a worried look. "Emmett…"

Emmett smiled reassuringly at me, but the smile didn't meet his eyes. "Come on, Bells," He whispered and gently pushed me inside. Emmett and I followed mom into our living room to see the rest of our family- Dad, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie-sitting there; all with worried looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at all of them. "Is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," A musical voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a pair of piercing red eyes. These eyes held so much anger and mischief in the, but if you looked closely, very closely, you could see years of pain hidden away. I frowned to myself. They were such intriguing eyes. I slowly looked away from his eyes and to the mess of copper hair on top of his head. I had never seen a color like it before. My eyes continued to roam over his tone, pale body; a vampire, and from his eyes one who killed humans. I felt my heart beat a little quicker. I didn't come across many human drinking vampires. My family and I preferred to drink from animals. My father, Carlisle, taught us to have remorse for human lives, and I couldn't bring myself to drink human blood even if I didn't feel remorse. I was half human. It would be wrong for me to drink from one of my own kind.

I looked back up into the eyes of the stranger standing before. "Who are you?" I asked curiously.

He smirked and ran his hand down my cheek. "Edward Masen. I'm from a part of the Volturi Guard, and you must be Isabella Cullen. I must say, you are a very intriguing creature, Isabella. We are going to have so much fun together."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I thought I would give you a quick update before the holidays. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I just wanted to give you all a huge thank you for reviewing, favoring, and alerting. Also, I don't know if any of you read my other story I Can See You, but I do not know if I will be continuing that one. Sorry everyone, but I've kind of lost interest in it, and I also have some writers block. But be on the lookout, because I may have a new story idea for you! Thanks again**!

* * *

 **Update:** I did start a new story! Here's the summary!

 **When Two Worlds Collide** : Bella, a twenty-three year old graduate student, has always loved history. She devotes her whole live to finding out everything she can about the past. One day she comes across a book on King Edward and can't seem to pull herself away from learning about him. Thrown into the past by a cryptic witch, Bella finds herself back in the 18th century trying to save herself and the King.

* * *

 **Thank you to** FanfictionReader1808, Firelilly01, Franzi1991, HelloSkywalker, Jocelyn01, Kaycy , Liv-Lov-Lrn, Lizzymason981, Mikaela1402, Naty Fofy, NothingWasTheSameBitch, Nouvella, Renesmee26, Riah2386, RoseArcadia, Sc4rletletter, ScarletteLover, Shannonann2099, Snippets Of Whimsy, StarCollins, Stelle's Pen, Suzy-Chapstick, The Golden Angel, TwilightRocks22, apturtle82, crocuslady, edwardgirl27, jadjef, kiaras-magical-melody, leegav, minieAlexa, munoz, muziqqluverr, nikolasowa, pirateluvur, raerae0213, ramsha05, thesupernerd25, twilight-saga-lover95, undefined, vupgirl, yerkey, zesalex **for adding this story to their alerts!**

 **Thank you to** 2kitties, Dncr4ev, Edwin's Rose, Fairy1990, Ghost of Mater, Jasmine .09, Jocelyn01, MollyMPark, MyDogSirius, Snippets Of Whimsy, The Golden Angel, TwilightLoverGirl1, TwilightRocks22, fanita91, kerrionCCullen, khanm, manna1891, munoz, nikolasowa, ra0579,snowiewolf **for adding this story to their favorites!**

 **StarCollins:** Hey! I know I already sent you a private message, but Edward is not a rapist. I just wanted to let everyone know that. Thanks for the question!

 **Henniy** : Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I'm continuing. It just might take me a little longer to update, because of class, work, and interning.

 **Edwrdgirl27** : I'm happy you like it! Thanks for the review!

 **Guest** : I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing (:

 **Nikolasowa** : Here's an update for you! Let me know what you think!

 **Jay7795** : Thank you (: I love Jasper and Emmett. They've always been huge favorites of mine, and I've always seen them as being very protective of the ones they love. As for the whole Cullen's standing in the way…we shall see. They are all very protective of the ones they love, but then again maybe they won't want to fight because of the consequences. Edward is very, very old, and therefore much stronger and more powerful than them. He could easily kill them all if he wanted to.

 **Twilight-saga-lover95** : Thank you! And yeah I'm the same way. I'm all for suspense, but only so much before I'm ready for the characters to meet.

 **Edwards POV**

Isabella Cullen. She was very beautiful with her long brown hair and big doe like eyes that screamed innocence. I continued to gently run my hand over her cheek as I inspected her thoroughly. She was a very interesting creature. Besides being naturally beautiful she had none of the vampire features: no abnormally pale skin, no red or gold eyes, but she was still unbelievably beautiful. One of the most exquisite women I had ever laid eyes upon. She was much different than the girl I was expecting to find when I first arrived an hour ago.

 _I leaned against the doorframe as I watched Carlisle sort through his files. "Carlisle Cullen," I said smirking._

 _He jumped and quickly turned to look at me. "Edward," He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Well Carlisle, I've heard some interesting news about you," I said pushing off the wall and walking over to him._

 _He looked nervously at me before quickly masking it with a soft smile. "Is that so? May I ask what it is you've heard?"_

" _Certainty," I answered sitting on his desk. "It has to do with Isabella." I smirked in satisfaction as I saw Carlisle's hands clinch into fist. "So you know why I'm here."_

" _She's just a child-"_

" _A half vampire, half human child," I corrected him. "How is that even possible? I'm very fascinated by this whole situation."_

 _Carlisle sighed and sat behind his desk. "Please, take a seat." I did as I was told and motioned for him to continue._

" _I met Esme in the early 1920's. I knew instantly that she was my mate. I've never felt a pull quite like that one before. I stole her away from her abusive husband, and we lived a simple life out in the country when she started to become ill. It wasn't long before we realized she was pregnant."_

" _How is that even possible? We're dead Carlisle," I asked him._

 _He shrugged. "I still don't understand it myself, but it happened. Esme conceived carried, and delivered Isabella. I was forced to change Esme right after she gave birth to Isabella. The pregnancy and the birth were too hard on her, and she would have died if I didn't turn her. Isabella developed quickly. There was actually a time we were afraid she would die from how quickly she aged, but thankfully at the age of seven she stopped aging. She's been in the body of an eighteen year old ever sense."_

" _Does she have any special talents? Gifts?" Carlisle hesitated, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do not try to hide anything from me, Carlisle. You know that's foolish."_

 _Carlisle sighed and nodded. "She does have a gift, Edward," He answered and looked at me. "Why does any of this matter to you?"_

 _I leaned back in my chair as Carlisle started to click the pieces into place. "No," He growled and stood up from his chair; his eyes turning black. "You will not take her from me."_

 _I chuckled lowly. "I don't want to fight you, Carlisle. You and I both know I would win." I stood from my chair and walked over to him. "I've been given orders from Aro to bring her back to the Volturi. If you, or anyone else, try to stop me…I'm afraid I'll be forced to kill you all."_

 _Carlisle paced behind his desk and nervously ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not agreeing to this," He finally said and turned towards me, "But if I do…I have a few conditions."_

Conditions, I thought rolling my eyes. Of course Carlisle would have conditions. They weren't unreasonable by any means, but now that I was face to face with this beautiful creature I was regretting agreeing to his terms. I was a man of my word, though, and I wouldn't disrespect him by going against his wishes. Carlisle's first conditions was that Emmett and or Jasper, his adopted sons, would be allowed to go with us if they wanted to. He wanted someone he trusted with Isabella at all times. Secondly, me, nor anyone else at the Volturi, were to have any sexual relations with his daughter. Carlisle was old fashioned and believed men and women should be married first before engaging in the pleasures of one another. That was the condition I was regretting. I wasn't a commitment sort of man, and didn't plan on every marrying, but Lord did I want Isabella. I continued to let my eyes rank over her and growled lowly in approval. She would be hard to resist.

"Isabella," Carlisle said snapping me out of my thoughts. "We have a lot to discuss."

Isabella slowly looked away from me and towards her father. "Now?" Carlisle nodded and motioned towards his office. Isabella gave me one last glance before walking into Carlisle's office; Carlisle and Esme following. I watched Isabella retreat and admired the swing of her hips and lush, round ass. Jesus, I hated Carlisle more and more for his stupid conditions. Suddenly, I felt the lust towards Isabella go away and instead was replaced with a feeling of drowsiness, enough to make me slump over onto the couch.

"Edward Masen," the booming voice of Emmett spoke as he walked over to me, "Do you mind telling us why the hell you're here? What do you want with my little sister?"

"I'd also like to know why I felt waves of lust from you every time you looked at our Bella," Jasper's southern voice drawled from behind me. I chuckled lowly to myself. Today just kept getting more and more interesting.


End file.
